Silverhowl
by ladyanaconda
Summary: The Koopalings have viperwolves as pets, and soon realize that not only they are very intelligent, but have special abilities. I got the name Viperwolf from Avatar, but their appearances and behavior are different.
1. The New Pets

Silverhowl

Chapter 1- The New Pets

In the Darklands, Bowser was in the living room, waiting for his children to arrive. He had something very important to tell them. Finally, everyone was present and decided to get straight to the point.

"What's the matter now, dad?" Ludwig asked

"Another scheme to kidnap princess Peach and destroy Mario?" Wendy asked

"No… at least, not this time. We will have pets!" Bowser replied

"Pets?" Larry asked confused "and the chain chomps?"

"I mean… Kamek will tell you the details"

Kamek appeared in a puff of smoke

"See, your father thinks that we should learn to lidiate with pets so you can learn about responsibility." Kamek explained

"But we're very responsible!" Roy replied offended

"Oh, yeah! So responsible sometimes you forget to do your homework or even to clean your rooms! Except for Ludwig and Iggy, of course. Anyway, our father bought ten animals for each of you. You have to feed, wash, and play with them."

"Will we choose our pet?" Iggy asked

"Yes"

"YEAH!" Morton happily said "I always get the worst of everything each time we are given assignments!"

"Anyway, they should arrive in two days, so prepare yourselves" Bowser finally said before he and Kamek went out of the living room.

"What kind of animals do you think they will bring?" Larry asked his siblings excited

"I hope cats" Wendy replied

"Are you crazy? The least thing I want is to have fuzz balls in my floor all the time. I'd rather have big, bad dogs!" Roy chuckled

"I'd rather prefer have hamsters" Iggy replied

"Hamsters? For what, for experimenting on them?" Ludwig asked

"I would like an iguana…" Larry whispered

"Or a snake!" Lemmy said excited

"I would like a komodo dragon!" Bowser Jr. grinned

"In the first place, Komodo Dragons are not domestic. And second, they are too dangerous because their saliva is full of germens, can make you sick and can even shred you to pieces if they don't eat you first-" Morton talked before an annoyed Roy hit him in the head

"Let's go to sleep, tomorrow we will talk" Ludwig said, starting to get tired

The Koopalings nodded before each one of them went to their rooms


	2. The Viperwolves

Silverhowl

Chapter 2- The Viperwolves

Two days later at night, the Koopalings were in the living room once again, waiting for the Koopa Troopas to bring their pets. Bowser and Kamek came in

"Alright, children, the pets are here, so try to look good." Bowser announced

"What kind of animals are they?" Bowser Jr. asked his father excited

"Viperwolves" Kamek answered

"Viperwolves?" Iggy asked

"Yeah, Silverhowl Viperwolves"

"What's that?" Morton asked confused

"Viperwolves are quadruped mammals from the family Viperidae Canis and look much like wolves except for their faces, which look more reptilian. They are predatory animals with a strong prey drive and tend to be very prideful." Iggy explained

"so? Bring them already!" Wendy exclaimed impatient.

"bring them in!" Bowser ordered

Soon, some Koopa Troopas came into the living room with ten weird-looking creatures, which were obviously Viperwolves. They had thick leather collars and were being held by dog leashes. They were howling, barking, biting each other or yawning.

The first one was completely jet black, with red eyes and pointy ears, and was the biggest of the group. His fur was soft, and his long bushy tail moved in a constant way. When he yawned, his sharp white fangs were showed and would have been enough to scare off a cat.

The second was from an orange, and was slightly smaller than the black Viperwolf. His black markings ran down his neck, back and ended in his tail, which was not as bushy as the tails of the rest. his eyes were, oddly, connected to his ears and these were black in their tips. His yellow eyes intimidated Larry, who hid behind Iggy.

The third one was a juvenile Viperwolf, and it had clearly various tones of blue in his fur. Dark navy blue patterns ran down his head to his tail, his face and underbelly were a lighter tone of blue and the rest was a sky blue. His reptilian eyes were green, his ears were always peered down and his tail was quite short.

The fourth juvenile was completely light yellow, except for darker tones running down his forehead, neck and ended in his tail. A dark yellow stripe ran down his mouth to the jaw, his tail was less bushy and his eyes were purple, his ears were pointy.

The fifth juvenile was scarier than the rest of the Viperwolves, as two large fangs came out of his mouth and gave him the appearance of a boar. His fur was a dark red with a lighter tone around his eyes, his underbelly and the tip of his tail, and also the fingers of his strong paws. He had spines arching down his back.

The sixth juvenile had purple fur. His underbelly, jaw and undertail were white. He had a dark deep purple fur line starting from his eyes down to his back leg. A light lilac was in his shoulders, the tip of his tail and on his rib. The front parts of his legs were deep dark purple, his ears were pointy, his eyes orange and his tail was bushy.

The seventh was clearly a female, as she had deep pink fur with a lighter tone in her chest, blue eyes, a bushy tail and pointed ears. Her body was more curved than the others'.

The eighth juvenile had lime green fur, a dark green in his face, a line running down his back, in the tips o his peered up ears and the tip of his tail. His underbelly was white, his fingers were dark green and his eyes were yellow, his tail was curled up, unlike the others' tails that hanged down.

The ninth was a pup, a bit smaller than the others. His fur was silver, with white underbelly, face and undertail. Dark grey lines ran in his waist to his white mark, half his tail was dark grey and his pointy ears were of a even darker gray which contrasted with his dark brown eyes. When he yawned, everyone noted he had more fangs than the rest, which meant he must have stronger jaws.

The tenth and final Viperwolf was also a pup, but this pup was much smaller than the rest. he was black, but he had white markings. His ears, underbelly, the half of his tail, his front paws were white. His back legs where half white, and the markings down were black. He surely was the youngest as well.

The Koopalings couldn't help but smile slightly at the newcomers. Bowser looked at the Viperwolves and then at his children.

"Each one of you, choose one". He told them

"I want the blue one" Ludwig was the first one to talk

"I want the yellow one" Lemmy exclaimed

"The red one" Roy said

"ARGH! I wanted that one!" Morton exclaimed disappointed

"I like the purple one" Iggy said calmly

"Obviously, I want the pink female" Wendy followed

"Oh, damn… I suppose I choose the green one" Morton sighed

As they chose their respective Viperwolves, the Koopa servants handed one by one the lash to the Koopalings. Larry looked first at the black one and then at the silver one.

"…I want the silver Viperwolf" he whispered

The koopa servant handed him the lash, all eyes were on Junior now.

"Can I have the black and white Viperwolf?" was everything he asked

"It's your decision" Kamek answered

Jr shrugged and took the lash from the koopa troopa.

"Well, I suppose I will keep the black one" Bowser said as he stared at the black Viperwolf. Kamek just nodded and left, being followed by the orange Viperwolf. Bowser soon left also, taking the black Viperwolf with him. The Koopalings looked at their Viperwolves.

"And how will we call them?" Lemmy asked his siblings

"I don't know you, but I will call mine Sheryl" Wendy said

"Mine will be called Jule" Morton then said

"Why Jule?" Ludwig asked him

"because my birthday is in Jule and sometimes you forget about it so I called him Jule because maybe that will help you remember my birthday-" Morton talked, but surprisingly, Jule hit him with his tail

"Aw, man. I wanted to hit him" Roy chuckled "anyway, my Viperwolf will be Fox"

"I will call mine Shawn" Iggy said

"I will call this blue Viperwolf… Corey" Ludwig whispered

"I like Willy… that's how I will call mine" Lemmy sat patting Willy's head.

Everyone noticed the silver Viperwolf was missing, and then they noticed he was biting a cushion. Larry giggled and got closer to his Viperwolf, then he caressed his head.

"He apparently loves biting things… so his name shall be Bites" he whispered

"Bites?"

"Yep"

Everyone looked at Junior.

"I don't know how I will call him yet…"

"Don't worry, you have got all night"

"We should go to sleep" Iggy suggested

Everyone nodded and went to their respective rooms, their Viperwolves following their respective new masters. When the Koopalings rested in their beds, the Viperwolves jumped on them and curled up in the nearest pillow. Then they drifted off into sleep


	3. The Discovery

Silverhowl

Chapter 3- The Discovery

Next morning, Ludwig woke up and looked around, the air was unusually cold. He was still half-asleep and noticed Corey wasn0t in his bed. He got out of bed… and slipped. Ludwig groaned and rubbed the back of his head, he felt colder than before. Ludwig was curious now and rubbed his eyes… then was horrified to find that his room looked like a freezer. There were icicles in the ceiling, the floor was icy and Corey was looking at him.

Lemmy woke up and was shocked to find that he was not in his bed, he looked around afraid. Willy's head was next to him, and the rest of his body had become very long, reaching the floor. Lemmy peered up and noticed they were up in the lamp. When he wanted to go down, he went forwards and was about to fall to the floor… if Willy hadn't stretched his tail and caught him, he would have surely had a nasty fall

Roy woke up when he felt something lifting him up. He opened his eyes and managed to out on his sunglasses to see he was moving, but not by himself, he wasn't even moving his legs. He looked down and was shocked to see that Fox was holding him up in his fangs by his shell.

"hey, Fox, put me down!" he ordered

Fox did as he was told and placed Roy down… but he then went towards one of Roy's exercise poles and lifted it up with his fangs various times, much to Roy's shock.

When Iggy woke up, he was surprised to see that Shawn wasn't in his bed. He put on his glasses and looked around, but not even like that.

"Shawn, where are you?" he called

Iggy heard a bark, but he saw Shawn nowhere. He stood up and started looking around… he was shocked to hear a pain whine. He looked around his feet, but nothing there… until Shawn suddenly appeared, licking his front paw.

"I'm sorry, boy…" Iggy told his dearest pet as he caressed his head and wondered what had been that

Wendy woke up only to find herself in a strange psychic energy wall. She tried to get out, but the energy wall was very powerful. Once again, and nothing. Sheryl yawned and looked at her master. She looked around and was apparently frustrated to see it. After a while, her eyes turned light pink and the energy wall disappeared. Wendy just looked back at her as her eyes turned back to normal and peered down her ears in shame.

"What was that?" Wendy thought to herself

Morton opened his eyes slightly and cradled in his… bed? He looked around and was horrified to see that his room had turned into a jungle. There were plants everywhere and he was in a plant-made bed. He looked down and went forward; he hit the grass in his shell

"Wait a minute, GRASS?" Morton thought to himself and noticed Jule was sleeping on a bed made of leaves.

Larry woke up and looked around; his room was a complete mess. His pillows were in the floor, his socks were scattered all around the floor and the envoltures of his favorite candy were out of the garbage bin.

"Oh, man. if dad sees this, he is going to kill me. Bites, I hope you like cleaning because you are going to help me" Larry told Bites, but was surprised to see that in just ten seconds, Bites had already cleaned everything up and was back in front of him. Not even Iggy was that fast.

"How… how did he do that?" Larry thought to himself

Kamek was surprised with what he saw:

His desk was completely clean, his wand was next to him and the books of the library were in alphabetical order. He was completely stunned; no one was as ordered as him… except for Ludwig, of course. And that was exactly what HE had to do

"Who did this?" Kamek thought to himself. He was about to leave when he saw Nava was dusting the book shelves with his tail.

Bowser woke up and looked through the window. His head ached.

"Where will Demon be?" he asked to himself

He looked around and noticed Demon was sitting in the floor, a little bird in front of him. However, his eyes were opened wide and completely white, as if controlling the bird himself. Now THAT was interesting… no creature had ever been seeing controlling another creature's mind.

"This might be useful…" Bowser thought to himself smirking

Bowser Jr. woke up and yawned, his Viperwolf was curled up next to him. They were both excited for playing with each other, annoying their siblings, and get into trouble together. After all, the more, the better and funnier. Junior got out of is bed and went to the dining room to reunite with his family, being followed by his loyal friend.


	4. The Discussion

Silverhowl

Chapter 4- Discussion

Jr. went into the dining room being followed by his Viperwolf. Everyone was apparently talking about something. The Viperwolf were eating already in their plates

"Did you notice something… weird this morning?" Ludwig asked

"By weird do you mean that if we woke up in a bed make of plants and with your room turned into a jungle?" Morton asked

"Yes, but my room was a freezer, not a jungle"

"At least you didn't wake up in the ceiling with you Viperwolf stretched up!" Lemmy replied

"What are you complaining at? When I woke up, Fox was holding my bed up with just his fangs!" Roy complained annoyed

"I pissed Shawn's paw accidently because I couldn't see him." Iggy then added

"What do you mean?" Larry asked him

"I mean that he WAS there, but I couldn't SEE him"

"Well, Bites cleaned my room in just 10 seconds"

"When I woke up, there was a weird psychic energy wall all around my bed" Wendy said

Bowser came in

"Hey children. There something weird about Demon…" he said

"You too?" Ludwig asked him

"Oh, so he isn't the only one. Anyway, he was like controlling a bird that came in my room. And Kamek said Nava did his chores"

"Wow, Kamek is very lucky" Wendy added

"What are you talking about?" Junior asked when he overheard their conversation

"Hey, Junior… did you notice something weird in… speaking of which, have you decided how to call him yet?" Lemmy asked

"How's papa's Viperwolf called?"

"Demon"

"Then I will call mine Demon Jr."

"Oh, come on. Can't he name a pet independently?" Roy thought to himself

"Anyway, did you notice something weird on him this morning?" Iggy asked him

"No" Jr. replied

"That's weird…. The rest of us woke up with our rooms made a mess or our Viperwolves doing weird things and you just woke up like any morning without your Viperwolf doing such-" Morton talked

"SHUT UP!" Roy yelled at him

"But what I don't understand is why you woke up as nothing…" Ludwig whispered

"Maybe because he is the youngest of the Viperwolves" Iggy replied

"Or maybe he isn't as especial…" Roy added

"I don't know what you're talking about… but I want to eat already!" Junior just said

DJ barked in agreement. When the Koopalings looked at their Viperwolves, they were already fighting among themselves:

Corey was throwing icicles at Fox, while the poor boar-face Viperwolf threw things that were around him. Shawn had become invisible again and Jule had a hard time attacking him with razor leaves he threw at the air all around him. Willy tried to attack Bites, who avoided with the speed of light, or even faster, Willy couldn't stand it anymore and stretched one of his back legs. Poor Bites stomped with it and rolled in the floor until hitting a chair. Sheryl just made her force shields appear when the things Fox tried to hit Corey with were going right towards her.

"Stop fighting!" Ludwig yelled al them

"And some say WE fight a lot" Larry chuckled

Suddenly, Demon ran in and bared his fangs at the fighting Viperwolves, who peered their ears down

"What… was… that…?" Roy asked

"Demon just bared his fangs at the others and they stopped, maybe because he is the alpha male, or the Viperwolf that leads a pack and decides it actions, where to live, what to eat, where to go or- OW!"

Roy just had his Morton in his head

"Was that necessary?" Morton asked angry

"You were damaging my brain!" Roy replied

"And I think mine just exploded!" Lemmy complained

"At least the Viperwolves stopped fighting" Ludwig pointed out

"For now…" Iggy added

Everyone decided to save the argue for later and sat in their respective places. Some Koopa servants served them breakfast; the Viperwolves smelled the newly-baked bread and the scrambled eggs. Corey peered up his ears, Willy and Jule wagged their tails, Shawn, Bites and Sheryl licked their lips, Fox smelled the air once again while DJ just got closer to his master and made a cute-puppy face. Junior couldn't help it anymore and gave DJ some of his bread while his father wasn't watching. Nava came in unnoticed and lifted DJ softly with his fangs before taking him away.

"hey, Nava, bring him back!" Junior told the Viperwolf annoyed

Nava, however, didn't even listen to him and left

Kamek awaited Nava in the library, he was reading a book about the Silverhowls while expecting him.

_Silverhowl_

_Special Abilities_

_The Silverhowls, unlike other Viperwolf species, possess special powers that the others don't. their power depends on their personality and traits. A temperamental Viperwolf might have fire powers while z Viperwolf with a strong pride might have super-strength. A pup will develop its powers at the first year or forward, when it power cells are mature. One of the most rare cells is the is the Draco cell, which gives is host the ability to transform into a dragon. Here is a list with the known power cells:_

_Snowflake cell: Ice powers_

_Chew gum cell: Stretching powers_

_Fiery cell: Fire powers_

_Chameleon cell: Invisibility powers_

_Shield cell: Force field powers_

_Velociraptor cell: Velocity powers_

_Bio cell: Plant powers_

_Foresight cell: Mind reading powers_

_Heracles cell: Strength powers_

_Chakra cell: Telepathy powers_

_Cloud cell: Flying powers_

_Adaptation cell: Shape-shifting powers_

_Draco cell: Dragon transformation powers_

_Avatar cell: Mind controlling powers_

Kamek paled when he read the "Mind controlling powers" line. If that power was in the wrong hands, it would cause a terrible chaos. He decided to check the Viperwolves to see which cell and power they possessed. Nava obviously had the Foresight cell, but what about the others…? Nava came in holding DJ in his fangs, and placed him in front of Kamek.

"Great, let's see…"

What Kamek didn't expect was that the other Viperwolves soon came in, wondering why Nava had taken DJ to Kamek, who sighed.

"Nava, I think it will be better to see by birth order of their masters" he said

Nava nodded in agreement and slightly whined at Demon, the great mighty black Viperwolf came closer to Kamek and sat in front of him. Kamek knew he needed to make a DNA test to check the cells; he carefully took out a syringe.

"alright… this will only hurt a bit"


	5. The Powerless

Silverhowl

Chapter 5- The Powerless

Kamek was just finishing the DNA test when Bowser came into the lab and looked at the blood samples.

"What are you doing?" he inquired

"See, I was reading a book about Silverhowls and I found out they have special abilities" Kamek answered

"What kind of abilities?"

"Like super-velocity, freezing, and fire powers."

"That means we can use them against Mario?"

"Maybe, but the problem is that I think they still can't control them properly."

"Well, we have to train them!"

"First, I just made DNA tests to figure out which powers they have"

"Fine, I will fetch the children"

Meanwhile, in the Koopalings playroom, they were all busy in their own things. Ludwig was writing a new symphony, Iggy was working in his new invention, Larry was bouncing a ball in his tennis racket, Wendy was looking her reflection in a mirror, Roy was fighting with Morton, Lemmy was bouncing around in his ball and Junior was playing videogames. The Viperwolves were doing other things. Bites was biting a plush, Fox was napping, Shawn was scratching behind his ear with his back leg, Corey was playing with Jule, Sheryl was resting, Willy was eating a piece of leftover meat and DJ was next to Junior looking how he played. Bowser came in and looked at his eight children.

"Children, listen, we're having an important family meeting so stop doing whatever you're doing and come on. Oh, and ring your Viperwolves with you." He said before heading for the living room. The Koopalings stood up and went out of the room, their Viperwolves following them closely behind. Junior sighed frustrated and went out, DJ following shortly.

When everyone was present, Kamek and Nava came in.

"Alright, I need to tell you the reason of why all of you woke up and saw what you saw" he said

"So, they're sick or something?" Lemmy asked

"No… I found out that they posses special cells that give them special powers"

"Powers? Like a superhero? Well, it would rather be super-Viperwolves except that they don't wear masks or capes or disguises and don't fight exactly against-" Morton talked before Roy showed him his punch "-I'll shut up"

"Anyway, I made DNA tests on the Viperwolves to see which cell they have and I wanted to tell you"

"So? Tell us already!" Wendy exclaimed expectantly

"Corey possesses the Snowflake cell, which means he can control ice. Willy has the Chewing gum cell and can stretch himself, Fox has the Heracles cell and has immense strength, Shawn has the Chameleon cell and can become invisible, Sheryl has the shield cell and can use force fields, Jule has the Bio cell and has control over plants, Bites has the Velociraptor cell and can run at great speeds, Demon has the Avatar cell and can control minds and finally, Nava has the Foresight cell, which means he reads minds." Kamek explained

"Wow, that's great! Lemmy exclaimed

"Mario is going to be in great trouble!" Roy chuckled evilly

"And what about DJ?" Junior asked

"…Junior, sorry to say this, but… he has no power" Kamek answered sadly

"What?"

"He has no power cell, or at least it's not mature yet"

"Then when will it mature?"

"I don't know… maybe when he reaches puberty"

Junior was disappointed when he heard this, he had wanted to know DJ's power. DJ was apparently as sad too as he left the room, following his master.

"Poor Junior…" Lemmy whispered

"When exactly will DJ reach puberty?" Ludwig asked Kamek

"Maybe when he's two or three years old" Kamek answered

Meanwhile, Junior entered his room sadly, DJ following. They were both sad, Junior because he had hoped to have a super-pet and DJ because he was the only one in his family that didn't have any powers. They both felt the "black sheep" of their respective families. And Junior didn't want to wait until DJ reached puberty; he wanted him to get his powers NOW. And he got really angry when he didn't get what he wanted. He looked at DJ for a while and then looked away… he thought of something and grinned.

"Hey, DJ, we don't need to wait until you reach puberty… because we are going to help you get them sooner!"

DJ peered his ears and whined at first, but after a while wagged his tail excited.

"Alright, let's go!"

They both left to the garden, where they would secretly try to mature DJ's power cell sooner. DJ barked excited and walked a few meters away from Junior so he wouldn't hurt him.

"Alright, first let's try to see if it's the Snowflake cell." Junior said "try to freeze something"

DJ went next to a plant and blowed at it, but nothing happened.

"Maybe you need to get a bit cold, let's go for some ice"

Both then went inside the castle and to the kitchen, where Junior opened the freezer and DJ peeked his head inside. However, Larry was coming in and Junior had to close the door of the freezer, DJ entered in the freezer to hide.

"Hey, Junior, what are you doing in here?" Larry asked his younger brother as he and Bites came in.

"Err… nothing, I'm just… looking for a snack" Junior lied, hoping Larry wouldn't suspect anything.

"But you know dad doesn't like that we get snacks"

"I know… but…"

"Hey, speaking of which, where's DJ?"

"Uh… he is… playing outside, yeah! He wanted to play and went outside while chasing a ball"

"Okay… but try not to break anything or dad will be angry"

Larry then left with Bites following him. Junior sighed relieved and opened the freezer, poor DJ trembled and there was snow on his fur.

"sorry, boy, but Larry was coming in" Junior apologized

DJ just sneezed and trembled

"come on, let's see if it worked!"

DJ blew on a nearby plant to try and freeze it, but nothing happened.

"nope, I don't think you have the Snowflake cell. Let's try to see if you have the Chew gum cell… but for now, let's get you warmed up"


	6. Dinner Disaster

Silverhowl

Chapter 6- Dinner disaster

Junior and DJ entered the castle disappointed and tired, nothing had worked. First, DJ had tried to lift up a giant rock, but he only managed to make it roll towards Goomba's house. Then he tried to make invisible, stretch and run faster, but nothing had worked. Finally, they tried to see if he had field forces… they didn't even want to remember that. They went into the dining room, where everyone else was already having beef for dinner. The Viperwolves were next to their respective masters, eating their own ration of beef. Jule, however, was having trouble.

"Hey, Jule! Smaller bites!" Morton scolded him

"Hey, Fox, help the tyrannosaur cut his meat" Roy told Fox

Fox went towards his younger brother and started biting the hard beef.

Bites was eating very fast, even getting his sister dirty with sauce. Sheryl annoyed made a force field to prevent the sauce from getting her any dirtier. Corey was apparently not happy that Bites had no manners; Shawn and Willy were trying to steal the beef from the other. Junior sat on his place as a servant served him lunch. DJ rested next to him.

"junior, what took you so long?" Bowser asked his youngest son

"I was trying to make DJ's power cell mature sooner" Junior answered ashamed

"You can't do that. You have to wait until nature follows its course" Iggy replied as he swallowed some of his spaghetti. Shawn yawned and Fox still tried to cut Jule's meat. He was starting to get steamed.

"But I don't want to wait until he reaches puberty!" Junior replied angrily

"Then I feel sorry for you"

Fox finally stretched the meat too much and it went out flying and broke the window. Fox peered his ears down embarrassed and went out to recover the meat, Jule lowered his head sadly.

"Wow, Fox now crossed the line!" Larry said excited

"I don't imagine Corey doing that" Ludwig added

"Can we keep eating already?" Wendy said annoyed

"Hey, where's Shawn?" Iggy asked

"Didn't he make himself invisible?" Lemmy asked

"I don't think…"

Bites, meanwhile, kept eating as fast as he could, but didn't realize there was a sauce glass nearby and accidentally poured it over Sheryl. The pink Viperwolf got angry and tackled right into Bites and tried to bite his neck.

"Sheryl, bad girl!" Wendy scolded her

"Knock it off, she is going to hurt Bites!" Larry cried

"You have to be kidding!" Roy exclaimed

Bites released himself from Sheryl's grip and began to run in circles around the table, as fast as light itself, biting Sheryl each time he passed next to her.

"Woo-ho! That's it, Bites" Larry cheered

"LAWRENCE!" Bowser scolded him

"That sure is velocity, I can't believe it, no creature has been able to run as fast as Bites is running, maybe superheroes but superheroes are fictional and Bites is real, so-" Morton talked, an annoyed Roy threw him a loaf of bread to his head. Jule growled at Roy, Sheryl finally was really steamed and made a shield force, Bites hit it and fell to the ground, and Sheryl lifted her upper lips and made a weird expression in her face, as if she was laughing. Bites angrily showed his fangs at her and ´bristled his hair, preparing to tackle her. Willy stretched his front legs and wrapped them around their waists, and tried to prevent them from attacking each other… but Sheryl and Bites got under the table and started to fight once again. Willy was pulled into the table, but he refused to let his younger siblings go.

"Can't we have a decent dinner once?" Ludwig sighed annoyed

"Take her, Bites!" Larry cheered

"Come on, Sheryl! Show him what's to mess up with a girl!" Wendy cheered

"Stop fighting!" Lemmy yelled

"Someone do something, don't you just stand there!" Bowser said

Jule hid his face into his paws; an invisible Shawn jumped to Iggy's legs and tried to hide his head into his chest. Iggy was alarmed when he felt something landing in his legs and saw nothing, but he soon realized it was Shawn and hugged him tightly at the time he caressed, or at least tried to find, his head. DJ could only stare at them sadly, wondering when his cells would mature. Fox came in and saw the scene, holding Jule's meat into his mouth. Willy howled at him, as if saying "hey, don't just stand there, intervene or something!" and Fox growled back as a "you want me to intervene? I'm intervening!" before lifting the table with his fangs, Sheryl and Bites whined loudly as they tried to get back to the floor, Willy howled in pain because of the pressure he felt in his frontal legs. Bowser snacked his head, Corey finally got angry and blew a light blue beam… and it froze Fox, Bites and Sheryl. Willy got scared and struggled in an attempt t release his front legs from the ice that surrounded Sheryl and Bites.

"Shawn, it's all over, you can appear" Iggy said

Shawn suddenly reappeared in Iggy's legs and his head was resting against his chest. Demon and Nava came in, both seemed to be angry. The young Viperwolves (except for Bites, Sheryl and Fox) peered down their ears in shame and went to hide in their owners' legs. Junior couldn't stand it anymore and angrily headed for his room, DJ going after him. he couldn't stand it, seeing how his siblings' Viperwolves used their amazing powers while his couldn't do anything cool… but this didn't mean he didn't want DJ. He loved him very much, he could talk to him without getting a teasing or annoyed reply, DJ would always play with him, unlike his siblings who were "to busy or big for playing little games". Junior entered his room being followed by DJ, he sat in his bed and crossed his arms, angrily and distraught at the same time. DJ wanted to comfort him and rested next to him and also rested his head in his legs. Junior smiled slightly and scratched behind DJ's ears, who in reply peered them up and wagged his tail. After a while, Junior yawned and cradled next to his Viperwolf before falling asleep. DJ curled up and tried to keep his master as warm as possible, even to the point that he tried to cover him with his tail. After a while, he too drifted off into sleep.


	7. Dream

Silverhowl

Chapter 7- The Dream

Junior was in his room, DJ cradled next to him. They were both covered in the blankets, but also seemed to be dreaming of something, as DJ often kicked the air.

_DJ and Junior were flying. Well, in reality, DJ was the one flying; Junior was riding on his back. DJ wasn't a Viperwolf anymore, he was a dragon. He __resembled an axolotl with three pairs of wings, three ear-like appendages on the back of his head and his eyes were still the same. Also, he still had his markings, only his shape had changed. DJ opened his mouth and shot silver flame that suddenly fed itself with the wind and turned into a fire storm. Junior was delighted, DJ roared, showing his retractable fangs. Ten he dived down, he could feel the wind on his face. Junior was initially afraid, but eventually began to enjoy it. After a while, DJ opened his wings and made a pirouette and some curves…_

But like in all dreams, they had to wake up.

The sun rose high in the sky and Junior and DJ moaned in frustration and annoyance; they wanted to keep dreaming with flying. But life was that way, you dream something and then you have to wake up and return to reality. Finally, both Junior and DJ budged and woke up, they went to the living room to watch T.V... However, everyone was already there, and the T.V. was occupied. Frustrated, DJ and Junior went out to the garden; the Viperwolves were apparently practicing their powers in there. Corey was skating on an ice path made by his ice breath, Willy was taking many shapes by stretching himself, Fox was destroying rocks with his head, Shawn was apparently invisible as he was nowhere on sight, Bites was running as faster as a bullet in circles to try and make a tornado and Jule was making different kinds of plants grow. Sheryl, however, was just staring at them. Demon was staring at a bird, and his eyes were pure white, the bird did as he commanded mentally. Nava was resting next to him. DJ would have loved to play with them, but he was too upset right now… "Powerless"… that word still echoed in his mind, why hadn't he powers like the rest? What had he done wrong? Hadn't he the gene?

"Don't worry, DJ…" Junior tried to comfort his black-and-white Viperwolf, "surely when you get your powers they will be coolest than the rest! But hey… I had a weird dream last night… I dreamt I was riding on a black-and-white dragon with your markings and we danced in the skies…"

DJ peered his ears front and wagged his tail…

"You had the same dream too…?"

DJ nodded, but he suddenly took a weird position… he bunted forward, opened his mouth and growled, as if trying to breath fire.

"You were a dragon?"

DJ nodded once again

"Now THAT'S something… what do you think it means?"

DJ bowed his head to one side, as if telling that he didn't know either.

XOXOXOXOXO

Fawful was reading some books about Viperwolves. Midbus came in.

"Hey, boss, what are you doing?" he asked

"I'm trying to find a location of Silverhowls!" Fawful exclaimed

"Silverhowls? I think the Koopa Royal Family got some of those"

"What? And they have powers?"

"Powers?"

"See, Silverhowls have abilities that make them unique among the Viperwolf species. F I could get some of them, I'm sure I would conquer the entire world easily!"

"But how would you extract their powers?"

"… I haven't figured out that yet… YOU GET SOME EXTRACTION BOOKS AND START READING!"

"What? And why don't you search for a spell yourself?"

"Because I have to go and see those famous Silverhowls for myself, and figure out which powers they have"

Then Fawful went out of his hideout and headed for Bowser's castle

XOXOXOXOXO

Jule was trying to make an apple tree grow, but he only managed to grow a Lemon tree. He didn't see that Fox was trying to lift up a rock with his front legs… but Fox couldn't maintain himself on his two back legs for much time, and he fell backwards, throwing the rock towards Jule's lemon tree and crushing it. Jule was stunned and angry at the same time; he glared at Fox and bared his teeth at him. Suddenly, his eyes turned green and thorn plants grew around Fox, wrapping him completely. Fox got angry and plucked the thorn plants out of the ground and threw them again but one of the plants hit an invisible Shawn's tail. Shawn joined the fight and attacked Fox, still being invisible. Willy, Bites, Corey and Sheryl howled and growled at them, as if telling them to stop. Not even Demon or Nava could stop them. Fox finally managed to grab one of Shawn's back legs and throw him against a tree. Shawn whined in pain as he reappeared laying under the shadow of the tree. Bites and Willy went to see if he was okay, Jule began to shop razor leaves at Fox; he couldn't avoid it and received many cuts. Finally, Nava and Demon ran towards Jule and Fox respectively and held them down by their necks with their fangs. Jule and Fox growled angrily and struggled violently to get free. DJ and Junior couldn't believe what they saw; it was like seeing a dog and a cat fighting. After a while, Jule and Fox calmed down, Nava and Demon let them go and went away. Willy and Bites helped Shawn to stand up and took him inside; Corey went next to DJ and growled him gently, as if telling him something. Fox and Jule looked at each other for a few seconds and then walked away in different directions, Sheryl went to the castle t take a nap and Corey went away with his ice path. DJ peered down his ears and howled, Junior ducked next to him and patted his head.

Meanwhile, Fawful had been staring the scene and war writing on a sheet of paper

"Freeze… Super-Stretching… Super-Strength… Invisibility… the pink one didn't do anything, but maybe she has a defense-based power… Plant Control… Super-Speed… and that pup over there doesn't seem to have any powers, so he will be of no use…" he wrote

After he was done, Fawful went back to his lair, hoping Midbus had found something.


	8. The Trap

Silverhowl

Chapter 8- The Trap

In Fawful's lair, Fawful was building something when Midbus came in.

"Boss, what are you doing?" he asked

"I'm creating cages for the Viperwolves"

"Cages?"

"Yes. See, they are bite-proof and each cage can annul the Viperwolves abilities"

"So, you're going to capture them?"

"Yes. Speaking of which, did you find anything?"

"Well, yes. There is a spell that extracts powers from living things, but-"

"Excellent! Then gather the ingredients and prepare it while I capture the Viperwolves!"

"But there's something-"

"Tell me later! Now I must capture some Viperwolves!"

Fawful then left, taking a large cart with various cages in it.

"And how will you capture the Viperwolves?" Midbus asked

"I sent a mind controlling spirit to posses the leader of the Viperwolves so that they will turn on each other. Then, the spirit will go out of the leader's body and separate the Viperwolves so that I may capture them ONE BY ONE!" Fawful answered as he placed the cages on his ship

"And the Koopa Royal Family?"

"Sorry for them, they will remain petless. HAHAHA!"

Then Fawful left

XOXOXOXOXO

The mind possessing spirit arrived at the Koopa castle and looked around for the "black viperwolf" that it was supposed to posses. However, he didn't find black Viperwolf. Only a yellow Viperwolf, a red, a purple… until he finally found his target: Demon was lying asleep on Bowser's bed. The spirit immediately went inside his body, Demon suddenly woke up and growled and struggled violently on the floor. After h calmed down, Demon's eyes became pure white and the spirit, now in Demon's body, grinned. He went out of the room and wandered around the castle. He saw Nava, Kamek, the koopalings and their Viperwolves were in the living room. Almost immediately, Demon attacked Nava by biting his jugular.

"What? Demon, what are you doing?" Ludwig asked him shocked

A horrified Nava just avoided attacks from Demon, not wanting to fight his leader. However, after Demon injured his leg, Nava had to defend himself by biting Demon's leg and sending him flying. Demon just bared his teeth and attacked Nava once again. The others were horrified, the Viperpups just stood there, not knowing what to do. They didn't want to attack their father, but… apparently there was no other choice. Corey and Fox charged at their father.

Meanwhile, Iggy and Shawn were outside in the garden looking at the sky. They were thinking on some ideas for inventions. Suddenly, Jule and Morton came.

"Iggy! Shawn! You have to come inside, NOW!" Morton told them

"Why?" Iggy asked

"Demon's gone mad! He started attacking everyone inside!"

"What? Why?"

"I don't know!"

"Let's go!"

Iggy, Morton, Shawn and Jule ran back inside. However, when they got back inside, Demon was already in the ground, rubbing his head with his paw. Bowser had arrived.

"What the heck is happening?" he asked angrily

"Demon suddenly attacked Nava, but now he apparently doesn't remember it…" Lemmy explained

"What?"

Suddenly, the same possessing spirit appeared and started spinning around the Koopas and after a while, they all disappeared.

Just then, Junior and DJ came down, having heard the noise and wanting to tell their families to be quiet, but… they weren't there anymore.

"Where do you think they went?" Junior asked his Viperwolf

DJ just tilted his head to one side.

*Ludwig and Corey*

When Ludwig woke up, he felt very cold… he thought maybe Corey had used his ice powers again… but it was not until his vision cleared that he saw there was snow everywhere and pine trees. Corey was lying next to him; he woke up and stretched himself.

"We must be in Snow Land…" Ludwig whispered

Suddenly, Corey smelled something and ran to a random direction

"Corey, come back!"

Ludwig went after him. After a while, he stopped. Corey had caught the sight of a piece of meat, and he was very hungry.

"Wait a minute… a piece of meat in the middle of nothing… isn't that weird?" Ludwig asked Corey

But animal instincts were too strong to be ignored, and Corey ended up going forward and grabbing the piece of meat. But suddenly, a door closed behind him and a cage became visible. Corey howled and barked to Ludwig for help. "

"COREY!" Ludwig yelled as he tried to open the cage, but an electric shock ran through his body. The cage was lifted up in a ship that suddenly flew away with Corey inside the cage, leaving a horrified Ludwig behind.

*Lemmy and Willy*

Lemmy woke up in soft grass, some trees were visible in the distance and the sun was bright. Willy opened his eyes and peered up his ears.

They were in Grass Land, but how had they gotten there…?

"I don't remember anything… oh, that's right… Demon suddenly had attacked Nava and…"

Willy sniffed the air and looked around; he wagged his tail and ran to a piece of meat he found nearby. However, at the moment he took it, a cage appeared and its door closer shut. Lemmy horrified tried to get to it, but the cage was lift up by a ship that became visible and took it away.

*Roy and Fox*

Roy woke up and stretched himself, his back hurt. He realized he was in a rock, and when he looked around, there were only clouds and mountains, so he guessed he must be at Mountain Land… Fox wasn't there.

"Where will he be? I'd better look for him" Roy thought to himself as he stood up and wandered around, trying to find his Viperwolf. After a while, he found something… a tuft of red fur in the ground that suddenly flew with the wind. Suddenly, he heard a desperate howl and growl and looked around. When Roy ran towards the noise, it was too late: Fox was being taken away in a cage that was carried by a ship

"FOX!"

*Iggy and Shawn*

Iggy woke up when he felt his face humid. When he opened his eyes, he realized Shawn was licking his face in an attempt to wake him up.

"Shawn… it's okay… you can stop licking at me…" Iggy said

Shawn stopped licking at his master and sat down… there was sand everywhere and the heat was unbearable.

"Desert Land…? How did we…?"

Shawn suddenly peered up his ears and sniffed the air. He ran in towards a dune, there was a piece of meat waiting for him there…

"Shawn, wait a minute… it's weird that there's a piece of meat in the middle of a desert, don't you think?"

Shawn, however, didn't listen and charged towards the piece of meat. The gate of an invisible cage closed, and the cage appeared. Shawn desperately tried to get out, Iggy tried to help him just to receive an electric shock

"SHAWN!"

The cage was taken away by a ship

*Wendy and Sheryl*

Wendy woke up and felt something soft under her… what it was… a cloud? When her vision cleared, effectively, it was a cloud. She must be in Sky land. Sheryl peered up her ears and opened her eyes before standing up and looking around. How had they gotten there, who knows… what they knew was that they had to go back to the castle. Sheryl suddenly caught the smell of something and ran towards a cloud. But a cage appeared and she was caught inside. The ship that took the cage left.

"NO, SHERYL!" Wendy cried

*Morton and Jule*

Jule woke up and peered up his ears… he definitely was not in the castle anymore. There were trees everywhere and purple water… was this Forest Land…? Morton eventually woke up, and looked as confused as Jule. There was a piece of meat nearby, Jule's nose caught the smell and led him to the place where it was. However, a door closer and a cage appeared. Morton couldn't get to the cage in time, and a ship took it away.

"Oh, no… JULE!" Morton cried desperate

*Larry and Bites*

A breeze could be felt and the sound of the waves crashing against the soft sand of the beach could be heard. Larry opened his eyes and looked around, discovering he was in Sea Land. Bites was next to him, yawning and stretching himself. Suddenly, he caught the sight of something… a piece of meat! Bites couldn't help it and almost immediately charged towards the piece of meat. But at the time he grabbed it, a cage appeared and a door closed behind. Larry tried unsuccessfully to help his Viperwolf. A ship carried the cage away, Bites was howling in terror.

*back at the castle*

Junior and DJ were in the living room, watching T.V. Where was everyone? Suddenly, Kamek appeared in a puff of smoke.

"Hey, Kamek. Do you know where is everyone?" Junior asked him

"They're not here…?"

"No, it's as if they had disappeared.

"Well, that's weird… the Viperwolves are not here neither…"

"They aren't neither… what the heck is going on here?"

DJ, however, was not paying attention. He looked at the window, he felt as if something bad had happened.


	9. Another Surprise

Silverhowl

Chapter 9- Another Surprise

Fawful grinned at the captive Viperwolves whining in the cages. Some, like Bites, were curled up and trembling frightened, while others, like Fox, tried unsuccessfully to escape from their prison. Midbus came in holding a book

"The spell is ready, but-" he said

"Perfect! Now let's take those beasts to the ring!" Fawful exclaimed

"But it takes at least three days to take effect…"

"WHAT?"

"We won't be able to use the spell until it is left to prepare in three days."

"And am I going to do with these animals in three days?"

"Well, I guess we need them alive, so you have to feed them,"

"What a waste of food…"

XOXOXOXOXO

Junior had gotten up to his room to take a nap while the rest of his family arrived. After a while, DJ got in his bed and began licking his face.

"DJ, enough!" Junior exclaimed as he tried to prevent DJ from licking ant further. The Viperwolf pup just spinned around and pointed at the door.

"They're back?"

DJ howled.

"Let's go, then!

Junior and DJ ran to the living room, everyone else had already came back.

"Where were you?" Junior inquired crossing his arms

"Hey, DJ is with you?" Bowser asked

"Yeah, he's here…"

"That means he wasn't attacked?" Wendy asked

"Or maybe because he WASN'T present when it happened." Ludwig added

"ca someone explain me what's going on here?" Junior demanded

"Well, it was weird…" Iggy explained, "at one second we were in the living room, and at the next we're in different places…"

"And our Viperwolves were Wolfnapped!" Morton said

"Wolfnapped?" Bowser asked

"You know, because they're Viperwolves that were kidnapped…"

"Wolfnapped… I like it…" Lemmy commented

Larry, however, was too sad to even make a comment. He was crying bitterly next to Iggy, who was caressing the back of his head.

"And who kid- Wolfnapped them?" Junior asked

"We don't know…" Roy answered

"Fawful." A voice said

Everyone turned and saw Kamek and Nava standing in the door

"What did you say, Kamek?" Bowser inquired

"I didn't say it, your Vileness…" Kamek replied

"It was me." The same voice repeated

Everyone turned at Nava, who had a serious and calm look in his face.

"Guys, am I going mad or Nava talked…?" Lemmy asked

"I don't talk; I'm using my telepathy to communicate with you." Nava replied

"Telepathy?" Kamek asked

"Yes, Master."

"And what were you saying about Fawful?" Bowser asked

"He has been trying to capture us to extract our abilities."

"What? Is that even possible?" Roy asked

"Yes, there is a spell used for that purpose."

"And, how does it work?" Larry asked weakly

"It's a extraction spell created by our ancestors: see, ages ago, Silverhowls used their abilities not only for protecting their comrades, but sometimes used them in violent and selfish ways. The Elders created a spell to permanently extract the power cells from their hosts. But… if Fawful were to use that…"

"What would happen?" Morton asked

Nava looked at the floor; he didn't want to answer

"What's wrong? What would happen to them?" Wendy asked desperate

Nava looked at her

"Because Fawful wouldn't know how to properly use the spell… they… they would die…"

At this point, everyone's faces were filled with horror.

"That means… they're dead…?" Larry asked at the verge of tears

"I don't think so, the spell needs 3 days to charge. That was made with the spell in case the Silverhowl would regret its ways and reform." Nava explained

"So, we have 3 days to rescue them?" Roy asked

"Yes."

"Alright, what are we waiting for?" Bowser asked

"Oh, Nava, why weren't you captured with the rest?" Ludwig asked the Viperwolf

"I'm not a Silverhowl, I'm a Byakuwolf. The mental reading and telepathy are an ability of my own species." Nava answered

"Let's move already!" Morton called

"But we don't even know where Fawful is!" Wendy complained

"I think I can help you with that." Nava said, "I can track their scents."

"well, then, let's go!" Bowser exclaimed

"Papa, can I go too?" Junior asked

"Junior is too dangerous. You should better star here with DJ." Bowser replied

"But Papa! I want to help!"

"You'd only delay us!" Roy commented as e got out of the room.

"Sorry, Junior, but you're staying here with DJ." Bowser closed the conversation and followed Nava, Kamek and his other seven children. Junior felt deeply angered and frustrated. DJ felt almost the same, was this happening just because he was a powerless? Suddenly, he felt a chill run down his spine. Nothing happened after that, but his head started to ache terribly. Why was that…?

"Come on, DJ! We're going no matter they say no." Junior said as he went out by the window, soon being followed by DJ


	10. New Power Revealed

Silverhowl

Chapter 10- New Power Revealed

Junior and DJ ran as fast as they could. They envied Bowser and the others: they had taken an airship, and they themselves had to run. DJ in this instant wished he had super-speed, like Bites. Junior stopped for a while and panted, it would have been easier if they had secretly hid in the airship. But no, he HAD to let his pride go to his head!

"Hey, DJ… do you have their scents?"

DJ smelled the air and looked at a random direction; he felt his siblings' scent not too far, just a few kilometers away. But the same headache from before came back, but this time was worse, and he felt as if his body was burning. What was happening…?

"Come on, boy!" Junior exclaimed as he ran towards the direction DJ had pointed at, soon being followed by DJ.

XOXOXOXOXO

Nava smelled the air carefully and looked around, then he caught the Silverhowls' scent

"They're in an abandoned manor not too far from here…" he informed Kamek with his telepathy.

"Manor…?" Ludwig wondered, "I think that's Kooplish Manor"

"Kooplish Manor?" Larry asked

"It used to be the home of a very respected family, but they moved when it was destroyed by a fire," Iggy explained

"So, Fawful is hiding there with our Silverhowls?" Lemmy asked

"A Viperwolf's smell sense never fails." Nava added

The airship flew towards the burned and abandoned manor.

XOXOXOXOXO

DJ and Junior ran as fast as they could, their hearts beating fast.

"Come on, we're almost there!" Junior exclaimed tired

DJ barked in agreement, but suddenly they heard a scream.

"Hey, DJ, did you hear that?" Junior asked

When they heard another scream, they decided to see where it came from. When they came to its source, they saw a Koopa girl fighting off a bear. The girl had dark brown hair and blue eyes, her shell was pink.

"You giant fuzz ball, you messed with the wrong girl!" she yelled

DJ suddenly attacked the bear, blood splashed in the grass. They did not know there was a cliff near. Junior could only see how DJ fought against the bear. But he was near the cliff, and when the bear swinged his claws trying to get DJ off him, Junior fell into the cliff, despite the girl tried to help him. DJ barked horrified and jumped after his master into the cliff, DJ hugged him tightly when he reached him. They fell faster as light itself, apparently it was the end…

"DJ, I love you…" Junior whispered to his Viperwolf as he closed his eyes tightly, expecting the end of the fall.

"_Junior… I can't let you die like this… I must save you…_" DJ thought to himself

Suddenly, DJ felt a chill in all of his body, his pupils became slit as he suddenly began to morph, he roared in pain. His fur turned into scales, his bushy tail became a long sleek tail. His ears splat into three appendage-like ears, his legs became sleeker, in his tail grew fins, his face turned into a more reptilian, short one. He still had his color and markings… but he had transformed into a dragon. DJ opened his new wings and hovered over the chasm, he then flapped his wings and flew up to the surface, holding Junior in his now-scaly arms. Junior opened his eyes and was shocked to see he was flying, and more shocked to see the dragon that carried him.

"DJ… is that you?"

DJ just looked at him and grinned, showing his now retractable teeth hidden.

"You did it! You have powers now!"

DJ flew out of the cliff and threw an indigo fireball at the bear, who ran off scared. The koopa girl looked shocked as the dragon landed and placed his master in the ground.

"Is that… a Silverhowl?" she asked

"Yeah." Junior answered, "Who are you?"

"My name is Alondra. I'm searching for a man from the Beanbean kingdom called Fawful. "he killed my parents, and I want to avenge them."

"Fawful? I'm looking for him too! He kidnapped my siblings' Silverhowls and they went to rescue them. DJ and I are following them."

"DJ?"

"Short for Demon Junior."

"What do you think? Can we team up for a while?"

"I don't see why not."

DJ rested so Junior and Alondra could get on his back.

"Hey… it's safe?" Alondra asked nervously

"Well, it's the first time he transforms."

"Alright, let's go."

Alondra and Junior got on DJ's back and he set flight, and they flew towards the Kooplish manor.

As they flew, Junior had a doubt.

"Hey, Alondra, how did you know DJ was a Silverhowl?"

"My family and I used to have a Silverhowl. She was called Diana, and her fur was white as the snow. Her power was to mind control animals." Alondra answered

"Hey, Demon has that same power."

"Demon?"

"My father's Silverhowl."

"Oh…"

"I don't get it… why didn't DJ get his power until now?"

"The Draco cell is the rarest cell that exists."

"Uh?"

"See, unlike the other cells, the Draco cell doesn't activate the same moment they mature. It might take months, even years for them to activate, but sometimes they never do. The cell only activates when its host is having a strong emotional turmoil or a very strong protective instinct, such as saving someone's life, getting angry, or the instinct of defending itself. Depending on how the Draco cell activates varies the form of the dragon the host will take. If the cell activated with anger, it will be a Flame Coat Body Dragon; if it was the instinct of self-defense, it will be a Spiked Tail Dragon; and if it was the desire to protect someone's life, it will be a Silver Maelstrom Dragon, the rarest."

"You sure know a lot about the Draco cell."

"I researched it all of my life."

"So… maybe DJ's cell was already mature but he didn't act5ivate it until now?"

"Exactly"

"Wow…"

DJ was listening to every word, but he soon concentrated on flying towards the manor his family was captive in

XOXOXOXOXO

The Koopalings and their father quietly got closer to the manor; they couldn't let Fawful know they had come. Kamek and Nava had stayed in the airship.

"You think he won't find out?" Lemmy asked

"Don't worry; we'll rescue our Silverhowls in no time and he won't even realize." Roy answered

"Oh, really?" a voice asked

Suddenly, ropes crumbled out of the ground and wrapped the Koopalings and Bowser, they fell to the ground as Fawful came out of hiding.

"HA! You thought I wouldn't know you wouldn't come to save them?" he asked them grinning

"Let us go, you bastard!" Iggy demanded outraged

"And let the Silverhowls go too!" Larry demanded also

"Sorry, but I can't! I just have to wait two more days so I can extract those abilities from them!"

"If you put your filthy hands on them-!"Bowser angrily snarled

"Hey, don't force me to shove a gag into your mouths too!"

Suddenly they heard a loud roar and an indigo fireball almost hit Fawful.

"What the-?" he exclaimed

He was horrified to see a Silver Maelstrom Dragon was circling around in the air, Junior and Alondra were in his back.

"Junior, what are you doing here?" Bowser asked him shocked

"Since when had you tamed a dragon?" Ludwig asked

"Who's the beauty that's with you?"Larry asked, just to receive confused looks from his family, "what? She's pretty!"

"Hey, guys, this is DJ!" Junior answered

"WHAT?" they all inquired shocked

"That's DJ?" Lemmy asked

"I thought he had no powers!" Fawful exclaimed

"He has powers now, and he has the Draco Cell!" Junior replied

"What?" Iggy asked shocked

"He has the rare Draco Cell? I should have captured him!" Fawful lamented

DJ threw another fireball at him and landed in front of him.

"Err… cute Dragon…" Fawful murmured nervously as DJ growled and snarled at him

"Let my family and the Silverhowls go!" Junior demanded angrily

"Yeah, or you're going to get butt-kicked!" Alondra added

"I would usually give up o this situation… but I have an ace under my sleeve!" Fawful exclaimed grinning as he got a remote control from his cloak and pressed the red button.

"Now I activated a time-bomb. Your dear Silverhowls will explode in five minutes!" he grinned evilly

"WHAT?" everyone exclaimed

"Junior, you and DJ go free them; I will free your family!" Alondra exclaimed alarmed as she got off DJ's back and both he and Junior went right into the manor, Fawful escaped in the confusion

"He's getting away!" Morton exclaimed

"Hey, that bomb is very powerful! If we don't get out of here in the next five minutes, we're done for!" Ludwig replied as Alondra began to untie him

XOXOXOXOXO

Junior and DJ looked desperately into the manor; they had only four minutes left. Suddenly, DJ sniffed the air and followed the scent right into a large cellar, where the Viperwolves were in cages. Corey howled in happiness; despite DJ's now different appearance they could still smell his scent.

"DJ, we have to free them and fast!" Junior exclaimed.

DJ growled I agreement and shot fireballs at the cages, they became ash. The Viperwolves quickly fled.

"Now us, DJ!" Junior exclaimed

DJ set flight once again and flapped his wings as fast as he could. The counter reached zero and the bomb exploded.

XOXOXOXOXO

Nava and Kamek prepared the airship when the Koopalings, Bowser and Alondra got in. after a while; the Viperwolves got into the ship and ran to their respective masters' arms.

"Oh, Bites!" Larry said as he nuzzled against his Viperwolf's fur

"Are you okay, Shawn?" Iggy asked his Viperwolf as he caressed his fur

"Did that bean-bag something to you?" Wendy asked her Viperwolf

"Where's Junior?" Bowser asked alarmed

The Viperwolves looked back at the manor

"They're still inside?" Ludwig asked shocked

"We have to help them!" Morton exclaimed

"The bomb is going to explode!" Nava exclaimed, "we have to go!"

"I'm not going without my son!" Bowser exclaimed angrily

Demon snarled the same thing to Nava, but the airship had already departed

"JUNIOR!" Bowser cried

XOXOXOXOXO

DJ flew as fast as he could, the fire roaring fast behind them, as if wanting to consume them in its heated flames. But there was a falling wood support and DJ couldn't avoid it; it struck him and Junior was got unconscious because of the hit. He fell from DJ's back. DJ roared horrified and dived after Junior to save him.

XOXOXOXOXO

The Koopa Royal Family and the Silverhowls was horrified to see the manor exploded, and there was no sign of Junior or DJ.

"Did they… die?" Larry asked at the verge of tears

"No... It can't be…" Ludwig muttered, tears already rolling down his cheeks

"But no one would survive an explosion like that…" Iggy whispered as he dried some tears from his eyes

"KAMEK! LAND THIS AIRSHIP AND LET'S GO LOOK FOR MY SON!" Bowser cried d3esperate and grief-stricken

"But your Painness…" Kamek whispered

"NOW!"

Kamek obeyed and lead the airship to land near the now destroyed manor, but not close enough for it to be damaged.


	11. Finale

Silverhowl

Chapter 11- Finale

Bowser and the Koopalings desperately looked for the DJ and Junior, the Silverhowls were also searching, but there was still ash in the air and around. The explosion had reached very far, there was nothing but ash and a few flames that were soon consumed. However, they heard a sound nearby, groaning and moaning… Iggy headed hurriedly to the source…

"I found them!" he yelled as he and Shawn ran

DJ was lying on the ground, still in his dragon form. He had his wings wrapped around himself, and he was breathing heavily. But there was no sign of Junior…

"No… Junior…" Iggy whispered, tears now rolling down his cheeks.

The rest soon came. The Koopalings eyes were soon filled with tears, the Viperwolves let out a mournful howl.

"We should have gone to search for him sooner…" Bowser muttered grief-stricken as tears rolled down his cheeks.

Ludwig and Iggy noticed DJ had opened his eyes, he seemed to be suffering very much… to their surprise, he unfolded his wings and everyone saw he had Junior cradled in his frontal paws.

"JUNIOR!" Bowser exclaimed relieved as he took his youngest son in his arms, he placed his ear in his chest, "he's alive."

DJ rested his head on the ground and closed his eyes; Ludwig checked his wings and gasped.

"His wings…" he whispered

"What's wrong with his wings?" Lemmy asked

"They're completely burned… I noticed he was suffering very much when he unfolded his wings."

When Roy touched DJ's wings, DJ suddenly altered and tried to get his wings away from him, he apparently suffered very much.

"We have to take them back to the castle…"

"But how? You saw how DJ altered when we touché his wings." Larry asked

Alondra got closer

"… We should cold his wings, like anesthesia." She suggested

"Corey, freeze his wings." Ludwig ordered

Corey got closer and used his ice breath to freeze his younger brother's wings. DJ apparently showed some relief, as his expression softened up. Jule and Fox carried him on their backs and took him back to the airship

3 days later…

Larry and Alondra were in the hospital wing; Junior was in a bed still unconscious, he had bandages wrapped around his upper body and arms. DJ was still in his dragon form; Kamek had to put three beds together to rest him in. DJ also had bandages wrapped around his burned body parts, his wings were still burned and there were some holes in them. Larry was smearing plaster on DJ's wings; it was a special plaster Alondra had made so that DJ's wings would heal.

"So… do you have any boyfriend?" Larry suddenly asked

"Err… no" Alondra replied, "why do you ask?"

"Just curiosity…"

"His wings were burned a lot… I guess he won't be able to fly in some time…"

"Who would have guessed he would have the Draco cell?"

Larry looked at Alondra for a while, and turned to keep smearing plaster on DJ's wings when she looked at him, and turned his face to her when she looked away. Suddenly, they heard moaning and noticed Junior was waking up.

"Junior!" Larry exclaimed as he ran to his brother's side

"Everyone, Junior has woken up!" Alondra called

Soon, the Koopalings, Bowser and their Viperwolves came into the room and ran next to Junior's bed. Junior opened his eyes slightly

"Uh… where… where am I?" he asked

"We're back at the castle." Bowser answered, "You had a hot fall back there, uh?"

"What…? What are you talking about?"

"We don't know. The manor exploded and it took us various hours, about 3 hours to find you. But we found DJ and you were not on his back, so we thought you were dead until DJ unfolded his wings and"- Morton talked

"SHUT UP!" Roy yelled at him

"The only thing I remember was that DJ and I were flying for the exit, but a wooden board fell and hit me, after that I don't remember anything else."

"DJ saved you wrapping you with his wings." Iggy explained

"DJ? Where's he?"

DJ suddenly struggled and wanted to flap his wings, but whimpered when he noticed he couldn't. The Silverhowls immediately ran to his side.

"See, DJ…" Ludwig tried to explain, "when you saved Junior with your wings, they got badly burned… don't worry, you will be fine, but you won't be able to fly or move them for some time."

"Don't worry, it's not so bad…" Wendy tried to comfort him

DJ just rested his head on the soft pillows once again and soon fell asleep.

"Who would have guessed he had the Draco cell?" Larry asked

"But Fawful escaped…" Alondra reminded them

"Don't worry; after what happened, I don't think he will want to come here again!" Lemmy cheered

"Don't be so sure, he is very persistent."

As they kept talking, the sun set on the Darklands as the colors of twilight danced in the sky.


End file.
